Olivia Oakwise
Olivia Oakwise Age: 17 Race: Human Early Life: ''' '''Olivia should have had a very simple life but things seem to never turn out that way. She was raised by her mother who was a Half Orc. Olivia did not know her Father. Her mother told her he was a traveler and she did not really know him that well. Olivia grew up helping her mother run the local library, then one day there was a fire large fire in her home town of Southland. Her mother took her hand and they ran to leave the city walls as the fire was spreading quick. Once they were outside the walls Olivia’s mother left her with a group of villagers and decided to go back into the town to help with the fire and to make sure it did not spread to the library. Olivia begged her to stay with her but she refused. She had to make sure her life’s work was safe. After many hours other parents came out and grabbed their children and took them back inside the gates, some without homes so the ones who did still have a home offered rooms to those who needed it. Olivia just stood there hoping her mother would be out soon. Olivia was too nervous to sit so she started pacing back and forth and when Olivia came back to her senses she realized that it was just her standing outside the walls and everyone else had gone back in. Olivia decided to head to the Library, maybe her mother forgot her. Olivia knew how her mother was when it came to protecting her books. While approaching the part of town where the library was located Olivia’s heart sunk she could see the the library was nothing but rubble. She knew her mother must have been inside when it collapsed and that she was now an orphan. Olivia just sat on a stone bench that was blackened from the fire and it was even still warm to the touch. Olivia sat there crying and after a while she fell asleep on the bench. In the morning she was awoken by a older elf, he introduced himself as Idor Nask and that he was sorry for her loss. He came as soon as he could once he heard about the fire from a deer. Olivia was very confused about this, but with everything that was going on she wasn’t much in a talkative mood. Idor told her that he knew who she was and that he was a friend of her fathers. Olivia told him that he must have mistaken her for someone else and Idor interrupted her and told her that her name was Olivia Oakwise, the daughter of Arwyn Oakwise. The Oakwise family is a group of odd people that tend to live their lives in disarray, and it is pretty rare for an Oakwise to actually know their father. Olivia said that she didn't even know she had a last name just just went by Olivia. Idor told her some history of her family and how he himself knew Arwyn and how that he was a Druid, he was currently wandering the countryside attempting to help the people. Idor asked if Olivia was hungry and she nodded yes, he offered to take her to the tavern to buy her some food and they could eat together. She agreed and they headed off. Upon entering the Tavern they saw a help wanted sign in the window. After ordering their food and talking for a bit idor gave her a few gold coins and told her that he wished he could take her with him but she was too young to perform the trials of becoming a druid. Idor then convinced the owner of the establishment to offer the job to Olivia and to give her board and room for her pay and she would just use her tip money to pay for anything else she needed. Idor left and headed back into the Fey because there was not much he could do for the town since the fire was out. Death: Olivia was running back to help William with the ballista because it kept breaking and he sent the crew to help attack Frankenstein. Then all of a sudden, nothing she was in complete blackness.